


Do You Want to Play?

by fredsghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cockwarming, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, No Twincest, Polyamory, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stomach Bulge, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredsghost/pseuds/fredsghost
Summary: It's been two weeks since you since let your boyfriends touch you and they've got just the right punishment planned.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader/George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, wait George, I’m not—!”
> 
> “Hey, hey, it’s okay, they can’t see us. Potion, remember?”

You were on your way back from Transfiguration, bookbag weighing heavily on your shoulder, when someone abruptly pulls you into a corner. You startled and immediately reached for your wand, a hex away before you realized just whose brown eyes were looking into yours.

George Fabien Weasley had pulled you into the dark broom closet, and usually where your boyfriend was, your other boyfriend was never far behind. On that note, you half expected the tall mop in the back to be his twin brother but then your eyes adjusted and the mop stayed a mop.

Wand already in hand, you cast Lumos and properly met George’s… hungry glare. You blinked up at him in surprise at him as his hands gripped tighter around your waist.

“Hullo, love.” You mused, leaning for a kiss and dropping your bag on the floor with a ‘thud’.

He dodged your puckered lips, snarling. “Don’t ‘love’ me, it’s been two weeks.” He moved to rest his palms against either side of your waist, grip tightening almost painfully. “Two bloody weeks.”

“Oh? Since what exactly?” You leaned against the wall, playing along and fiddling with his loose tie.

You hadn’t expected his next move. So when he grabbed your neck, your surprise was genuine. He gripped tight enough to slightly narrow your breathing, constrict your blood flow, and completely tear apart your unaffected exterior.

You didn’t really know what caused it exactly, but two weeks ago, you shared that you weren’t in any particular affectionate mood, probably because of the stress the OWLs caused, and that you wanted a little breathing space. Of course, you assured them that this had nothing to do with your relationship and they, being the amazing boyfriends they were, respectfully kept their distance.

When OWLs were over, Fred and George immediately went to sit next to you in the library, practically mewling for the affection and attention they didn’t receive the whole week, but you just wordlessly caressed George’s cheek and ran a hand down Fred’s thigh before you made your way back to your common room, leaving behind a pair of very flustered and confused twins.

The whole week following that was more of the same, indecent touches here and there, a suggestive whisper or two, before you would practically vanish like smoke. The twins couldn’t track you down for the life of them unless you wanted to be found, Marauder’s Map be damned. You supposed it was all building up to this now; your two boys practically half-starved of you and quite possibly about to take what’s rightfully theirs, with force if necessary.

Which is exactly what you wanted them to do.

You bit back a moan as George leaned in to nibble your earlobe, breathing heavily. “You’re going to get what’s coming to you, pet, starving us the way you did.”

“Am I now?” You hummed, reaching to catch his lips, but he moved well out of the way.

“There’ll be none of that. From now on, I’ll be calling the shots.” He smirked, kissing down your collarbone. It took everything in you not to lean into his touch, but he played you too damn well.

“Wait,” you pant, placing a gentle hand on his chest and George looked up worriedly. “Where’s Fred?”

The worried look dissipated into one of mischief and he simply went back to unbuttoning your blouse with his teeth.

“We agreed to singularly have our way with you today until later on, so I reckon he’s someplace quiet and dark… edging himself, probably, the poor bastard.” He chuckled darkly as he rid you of your skirt, kicking the fabric away.

You inhaled sharply at the image in your head of Fred alone somewhere, moving a hand slowly up and down his shaft as he hissed your name. But then you were brought back to the present when George ran a slow hand over your now bare chest, playing with the edge of your bra.

“Tell me, pet. Do you want to play?”

George took out something from his pocket; a vial with crystal clear liquid that ran like oil. You stared at it for a moment, your breath hitching from where he had his knee held up against your crotch and was moving it so very slowly.

“What—”

“Invisibility potion, to make your wildest, lustiest, filthiest dreams comes true.” He grinned wickedly as he took a swig without another thought before handing it to you. “Didn’t you just say you’ve always wanted to fuck me senseless in the courtyard?”

His voice was rough as he reached behind you with one hand to unclasp your bra, his other hand already kneading your breast, tweaking your nipple between his fingers.

You sighed contentedly as you practically turned into putty. “George, please. Oh, yes. Please—fuck.”

But before you could do, or say, anything else, he pulled back, the biggest and cockiest smirk adorning his freckled face. He lifted a silk blindfold, waiting for your verbal consent before tying it around your head, totally obscuring your vision.

“But I wanna see you,” you whined, making grabby hands in the dark.

“You will, poppet. Soon.” George kissed your temple as he opened the door of the closet, leading you outside.

Your heartbeat quickened at the sudden gust of air and you pushed hard against him, not wanting your schoolmates to see you in such a humiliating way. “No, wait George, I’m not—!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, they can’t see us. Potion, remember?” He caressed your stomach as he continued to guide you forward. “And they won’t notice us if you keep your filthy mouth shut, pet.”

As you walked with George behind you, his stiff bulge evident against your bare thigh, he wrapped his arms in front of you and positively fondled your breast, the physical feature of yours he adored the most.

You whimpered against him, burying your head back into the crook of his neck, sucking on the patch of skin there. He moaned softly at the feeling. Your nipples were always particularly sensitive, another factor George enjoyed, and whenever played with, you were always left a sputtering mess.

It wasn’t any different now so after a few moments of breathing heavily, and grinding against his bulge for some kind of friction, George swore. “I’m not going to make it to the courtyard, pet. Need you here, right bloody now.”

He pushed you against a wall and ripped off your blindfold, quickly using it to tie your hands behind your back. “And no touching.”

You realized quickly that your boyfriend pushed you into an empty classroom, one you’ve just vacated for Transfiguration, and you were suddenly overwhelmed as you could now see students walking past the open door without so much of a glance in your direction. You watched in nervous awe as they just went about their day, completely unaware of the half naked witch and clothed wizard. George then pushed aside your panties, the only article of clothing on your body, and kneeled in front of you.

“No, George, let me—” you struggled against your bindings, wanting, needing to feel his hair between your fingers and pull and tug and—you sharply inhaled as he licked a stripe up your drenched cunt.

“So wet for me, pet. Such a good fucking girl.” He murmured as his fingers parted your folds so he could thoroughly tease your clit. “Love the way you taste. Can you moan for me?”

George chuckled against you as you shook your head harshly, craning to watch your schoolmates just pass you by. You felt so dirty and exposed and so, so turned on that you were doing this out in the open and nobody had the faintest clue. At this point your bottom lip was red and raw from how hard you were biting down on it so that you made little to no sound.

Your boyfriend tapped your thigh once, his breath fanning against your bare crotch. “Eyes on me.”

He kissed the inside of your thigh, keeping his eyes on you as he moved closer and closer to where you wanted him. You struggled at first but eventually met his dark brown eyes, blown out by lust and want.

“Good.”

With that, his tongue shot out, burying itself in your hole, lapping up your juices, humming against your clit. It was electric. Every sensation sent shivers up and down your spine and you just sighed, doing your absolute best to keep all your noises to yourself.

“That feels so—oh!” You quietly gasped as George entered two fingers inside of you and took to his feet. He pressed his lips to your ear, damp with your slick, his voice hoarse and strained.

“I can’t wait ‘till you cum and taste more of you, pet. Can’t wait to bury my hard, throbbing prick into your warm cunt until you can’t bloody walk.” He placed light and feathery kisses down your neck, sucking a bruise onto your collarbone as his fingers mercilessly pumped in and out, stretching you out thoroughly for what’s to come.

Leaning against the classroom’s wall, your legs were spread and your back was arched, leaving your nipples stood at attention for all the world to see. And when a particularly noisy group of Ravenclaws passed George took it upon himself to attack your breasts—finally—as he inserted a third finger. 

“Merlin, you’re so slick and open for me, probably been touching yourself this whole time, haven’t you? Even though you know me and Fred are more than enough.” His tongue softly flicked your nipple, teasing you. “I love you so much, your body is absolutely divine. And it’s all mine; mine and Fred’s. Fuck, can’t wait to shove my cock in you so bloody deep you’ll be feeling me for weeks.”

His fingers sped up suddenly, his other hand putting pressure against your neck, constricting your airway. He left little bruises all over as he attacked your sensitive chest, nearly driving you over the edge.

Watching the loud Ravenclaws, you took this opportunity to let out the tiniest of moans (”George!”) and even then a bewildered third year perked up at the sound. Nevertheless, he nipped and sucked and swirled his tongue and his fingers pushed and pulled and curled his fingers until you could feel your climax swelling in the pit of your stomach.

“Don’t stop, please! I’m going to—” You cried against his fiery red hair, still fighting against the restriction around your wrists. But then you reached the edge and practically threw yourself off of it. Everything went still and you fought the hardest to keep it all in but George was there, lips on yours, swallowing every and any noise as he guided you through it.

“There we go, there’s my good girl.” He muttered, holding you close to him as you came down from your high, shaking. “But don’t think for a second that I’m done with you.”

Hands still tied behind your back, George splayed one hand against your bare chest and lifted one of your legs into the crook of his arm while his other hand fiddled with his belt, the sound of him undoing it always got you going.

You were snapped back to the present when you heard your boyfriend cast a spell that, from the corner of your eye, sent something sharp and silver fly towards him. Before you could utter a word of warning, he caught the dagger with his free hand by the hilt, with his body deliciously positioned between your open legs.

“Suppose we should tick knife play off of your bucket list?” He practically smirked proudly down at you, but when you pushed against him, that smirk quickly dropped.

“Not yet,” you pant, struggling against your bonds.

“You’re right,” he grunted lowly, twirling the dagger in his hand before resting it against the side of your neck as he bent down to whisper in your ear. “Not yet.”

You moaned keenly as George’s tip pushed against where you wanted him most, but refrained from moving so much because of the dagger still very much pressed against what was probably a main artery. If anything, the danger turned you on even more.

“What do you want, pet? Tell me.” He groaned, teasingly sinking just the tip of his bulbous head into your heat. It took everything in you not to moan at the stretch, considering the literal crowd just past the open door.

“You, George, oh—I want you! Need you, love.” You breathed shallowly, your sweaty forehead pressed against his as you pushed to get more of your enormous boyfriend inside of you.

“And you’ve got me, [y/n].”

He used the knife to turn your head towards the door as he sucked a bruise into your neck, sinking deeply into you. You tensed around him as he gave you a moment to adjust to his twitching girth. Your half-lidded eyes fell onto the figure of a teacher engaged in a conversation with a Slytherin student. Were they going to enter? No, not now—

“George!” You mewled when he suddenly snapped his hips, the swollen length prods at your g-spot like it’s a bull’s eye, bringing you closer to the brink of your second orgasm. “God, yes.”

“Be quiet, pet. And focus,” he bucked his hips as some sort of warning, “on me.” He growled, meeting your lips—dagger a constant risk that dangerously turned you on—and slowly started thrusting his hips, making you gasp against him with every move he made. “I know how, oh fuck, desperate you are for me, but shut up.”

Despite this, George doesn’t hesitate to swallow every strangled moan of yours that escapes as he ruts continuously into you, using your mouth against his as a front as he, too, tried his best to keep quiet. He was, after all, nearing a climax two weeks in the making.

“[y/n], [y/n], [y/n],” George chants your name like a prayer against your lips when he clumsily lets the dagger drop, thinks ‘fuck it’, takes both of your legs in his arms, and begins pounding you relentlessly into the wall. You nearly lose it. “Fucking missed the way you wrap so deliciously around me.”

At this point, he had you whining against him with how hard he was hitting you in all the right angles, giving the term ‘fucked stupid’ a whole different meaning. Your eyes crossed as pleasure took over your body, rendering you nearly limp as George Weasley banged you desperately against a wall.

“You gonna come for me, pet?” He panted as he watched you holding on for dear life—without literally holding on—knowing you weren’t going to cum without his permission. “Come for me, poppet. Let go. Now.”

As you did, you let yourself feel the way your body’s nerves burn white hot as everything blurred from the ecstasy, your lover’s face the only thing in clarity. You could physically feel George’s length twitching inside of you as he pumps thick hot loads into you, mouthing your name.

You involuntarily tightened around him and he just whimpered from where he was now biting down on your shoulder, sucking another bruise onto your skin in an effort to keep quiet. Before anything else, he smooths down your hair, limbs languid, and promptly unties your bonds, which lets you immediately take his face in your hands and properly crash your lips into his.

“I love you,” you whispered in between kisses, legs still wrapped around him.

He moves to kiss you deeper and holds you even closer as your tongue explored his mouth. Only when you pulled away for air did you feel the effects of the potion fading.

“I love you so much,” George gasps as he slips out of your drenched heat, watching your lips twitch downwards as he knew cockwarming after sex was something you favored. “I know, I know. Later, poppet.”

You pulled away from your boyfriend then, watching him zip himself up, mood flipping as laughter threatened to escape your lips. “Think it won’t be long before they see us, love.”

George quickly caught on and immediately stripped off his robes, leaving him in his school things. He made sure it covered your naked body before moving in front of you protectively. He then took your hand and the both of you walked together out of the classroom, ignoring the looks and stares from the students in the hall.

“They didn’t see anything.” George assured as he caught your worried look. “They were probably just wondering how we practically apparated in there like that.”

You nodded, understanding. “Alright but before we get back, my clothes—”

George shook his head, a naughty smile growing. “I’ll collect them, but you’ve got to get to your date with Fred.”

“I’ve—what?”

He tucked the folds of his robes tightly around you, kissing your shoulder. “He’s waiting for you in the Astronomy Tower, I suggest you hurry.”

And with that, he turned away and made his way back to the broom closet. George, without even glancing behind him, knowing you were stuck staring at his arse, lifted a hand and waved.

“Get a move on, [y/n]!”

You just rolled your eyes and limped your way with the Ravenclaws, ignoring the slight ache in your belly, before diverging from the group and turning towards the Astronomy Tower, making your way up the steep steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested in a sense that i just wanted to write smut and some friends on twitter helped me flesh out the details and i promise you i’m working on late night stroll part 2 after this I PROMISE
> 
> again i’m not well-seasoned when it comes to writing smut but anw welcome back to me screaming aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA oh and there’s three parts bc i’m a mess,, deuces!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merlin, I miss the way you taste.” Fred smiled contently at you, leaning in to give you a chaste kiss that had you tasting yourself. “But I’m not quite finished with you.”

When you got to the top of the Astronomy Tower,—properly winded from all the stairs mind you—you barely had the time to catch your breath or bask in the gorgeous setting sun due to Frederick Gideon Weasley’s freckled body leaning against the railing, stark bloody fucking naked.

It painted the image in your head of a young god framed by the flaming sun. It seemed poetic in the sense that that young god was your boyfriend, and your boyfriend was about to fuck the living shit out of you.

To get your lover’s attention, you cleared your throat, anticipation and desire for this boy burning deep in your stomach. “Aren’t you cold, love?”

You shut the door behind you, taking the initiative to mutter a locking spell to avoid any… interruptions. It was a spell only George knew how to break. And perhaps Dumbledore considering his whole Elder wand situation.

Fred swiveled around at the sound of your voice, not at all trying to cower or hide, completely confident in himself and his member which stood proudly at attention. Was it from the cold or was it because he’s horny? Who knows. Not you.

He smiled crookedly at you. “Not any more than you, I suppose.”

He gestured to George’s robes, which the wind had blown open slightly. Bruises from earlier peaked out and Fred eyed them hungrily. You flushed under the heat of his gaze, nonetheless shrugging off the material and dropping it sensually to the floor. 

“Come here, bunny.”

Fred lifted his hands to you, palms up, waiting for you to enter them. When you did, he kept you close against him, your warm bodies more than enough to combat the chill. One hand caressed your hair while the other lifted your chin, bringing your lips tenderly to his.

While the kiss started out soft, sensual, and sweet, Fred’s true intentions were revealed as he snarled and nipped at your bottom lip. His hands ran through your hair, bunching it up into a ponytail, before pulling to reveal your jugular, which he promptly attacked.

“Fred,” you hissed. “Not there. People will see.”

“Don’t care.” He murmured against your skin as one hand slapped your ass, gripping it tight. “You’re all mine… and George’s. People need to see, bun.”

When he pulled back, your hair still bunched up in his hand, he seemed satisfied with how much he’d claimed you that he pushed you to a kneel.

“So pretty,” he hummed as he took his dick and practically fed it to you. “Such a soft mouth, practically made for my cock.”

You locked your eyes with his, kissing the tip, teasing. Before he could even open his mouth to complain, you immediately took half of him in your mouth, wetting him, licking the tip, bobbing your head and taking all of him until your nose touched his tummy. You ignored your gag reflex as best as you could while drinking in his broken moans.

“Ho—holy fuck, that’s so… hnngg,” Fred threw his head back, releasing his hold on your hair and grabbing onto your head with both hands. With the way his hips snapped unevenly, you could tell he wanted to fuck your face so bad.

“I’ve been… edging myself,” he strained, lazily thrusting while you hollowed out your mouth, one hand dropping to massage your clit, your mound already wet once more. “Waiting for you… knowing you were with my brother… bloody torture that was.”

You tapped his thigh and he let you up to take a breath, while you continued to service him with your other hand that wasn’t busy with you. Your vocal chords were strained as you spoke up. “Torture, you say?”

Fred stared at you on your knees, mouth wet with his precum and your saliva, an unreadable expression on his face. “You don’t understand how much I want to ruin you, bunny.”

“I’ve a faint idea.” You grinned manically, leaning forward to blow on his erection, watching as Fred shiver inwardly

He watched your every move like a hawk. Taking his whole head in your mouth, you began to suck him, quite literally, like you would a lollipop. Pulling your hand away from massaging your clit, you moved to fondle his balls as you relaxed your throat to take in more of him. You basked in the feeling of his prick, twitching and prodding, in the back of your throat.

But the second you started to gain some semblance of control, some sort of upper hand, he immediately put a stop to it. He took your head in his hands, not bothering with your hair this time, and started to quickly thrust in and out. Spit flew as you choked over and over on his fat fucking cock, your hands on either of his thighs, holding on for dear life. 

Fred let out a long, deep groan as you finally bobbed your head with even more fervor than last time, matching the rhythm that he desperately craved. You wanted to push him over the edge, to see him come apart as his dick took the liberty of choking you.

“You’re not getting away with drying us out for two weeks, no bloody way, we’re going to have our way with you until we’re satisfied. That’s two weeks’ worth of spunk we’re going to fill you up with, bunny.” Fred grunted as he thrust one last time, his legs shaking as he came jizzing into your mouth.

But before he even finished coming fully, he grabbed you by the throat, and stood you to your feet where he turned you to lean back against the balcony, slipping a hand between your legs as he smirked.

“Swallow.”

A constricting grip around your neck still, you swallowed Fred’s sperm, and whimpered when he immediately thrust two fingers into you. The stretch was an oh-so welcome sensation. It was like your pussy was telling you it missed him.

“Such a whore, so wet and loose, finger fucked by my brother in public, unable to make a noise.” He curled his fingers around the g-spot he knew so well. He leaned to whisper in your ear, licking a stripe up your earlobe. “But we’re alone now, bun, and I want to hear you.”

“Y—yes, Fred.”

“What was that?” He teasingly started to pull away, letting you whimper at the feeling.

“Yes, sir.”

“There we go, bunny. Open up.” At an almost excruciating pace, he slipped his fingers back in, wasting no time to stretch you for what was about to come. And who, for that matter.

Keeping up the sensual speed, Fred made a ‘come hither’ motion that teased the most sensitive part of you in all the right ways. Even though you’d just come twice courtesy of George, and were plenty sensitive because of it, you felt a heat already building in your belly, but you knew better than to let go before Fred allowed it.

“Doing so well for me, bunny.” He breathed, moving his hand from your neck to your jaw, resting his thumb on your bottom lip, which you gladly took into your mouth. “Just a little more, want to see you squirm for me.”

When your eyes met, it was almost electrifying. His irises practically spelled out the love and lust he had for you, and in that heated moment you reached up around the back of his neck to pull him closer to you until your lips met. He groaned as he dug his fingers deeper into you, pumping faster, teeth smashing against one another, and you cried into his mouth.

“Let me cum, sir, please!”

Fred sped up, moving to suck another violet bruise on your neck, whispering his approval. He lazily pumped his fingers as you spasmed around them, calling out his name.

“Fred, Fred, God, Fred, fuck.”

“That’s right. Who’s doing this to you, bunny? Who’s treating you so bloody well?”

“You are, sir.” You obediently responded, locking eyes with your boyfriend, who seductively brought his drenched fingers to his lips and obscenely sucking your juices off of them.

“Merlin, I miss the way you taste.” Fred smiled contently at you, leaning in to give you a chaste kiss that had you tasting yourself. “But I’m not quite finished with you.” 

How he had you revving for more was lost on you, but he sported a lopsided grin, practically reading your mind. He knew you that well. “Reckon George spiked that invisibility potion, don’t you?”

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the way your knees were trembling with your own weight. You held onto the railing for support. “I hate you both.”

Fred whistled lowly. “Oh, but the sex is all the better when it stems from hate.”

“This is a lot of chit chat for someone supposed to fuck me.”

“Supposed to?” Fred picked up his wand from a nearby ledge, wordlessly spelling a mattress from nothing. “Oh, bunny. My urge to fuck you is made up of complete utter wanton need.”

He then took your waist, turning your back towards the bed and gently meeting your lips, occupying his hands with your ass. Immediately, you could tell this kiss was different.

It was soft and romantic, full of sloppy nips and quick pecks. Even when his tongue entered your mouth, he spent his time slowly exploring every nook and cranny. His hands ran up and down your body like you were glass.

It made you feel delicate. It made you feel loved.

Then your ankles met the edge of the bed and you lost your balance, falling back onto the soft mattress. You leaned up on your elbows, watching Fred as his silhouette glowed with the setting sun positioned right behind him. Something about this told you he had planned this to happen and you fell back onto the bed in a lovesick daze, your hair scattered gracefully around your head.

Fred was running his hand up and down his shaft, which already looked hard as a rock, veins prominent against it. He watched you watch him with a knowing smirk. “You want this, bunny?”

“I do, sir.”

“On your knees, then.”

Taking position was no problem, but you knew your knees weren’t going to last long and Fred knew this. So he conjured a pillow to put underneath your belly, kissing your temple as he took his spot behind you, all while teasing your slit with his swollen head.

“Ready for this? For me?”

You nodded fervently, needing him in you yesterday.

“Speak up, bun. I can’t hear you.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Fred, for fuck’s sake! I need you inside me! I need to feel you fill me up, to have me swollen and distended. Merlin, Fred, please!”

With that, in one hard thrust, Fred sheathed his entire twelve-inch dick inside of you, jabbing the entrance to your cervix almost painfully. You didn’t miss his growl while he had you seeing stars.

“That’s ‘sir’ to you.”

“Fuuuck yes, that feels so oh, oh, oh!”

And you were right, your knees completely gave up on you then, the pillow being the only thing holding you up. You were physically incapable of forming coherent sentences as Fred pounded you into the mattress, taking out two weeks’ worth of frustration on you. He bent over your form, pressing his sweaty forehead onto the back of your shoulder, sucking another mark there.

The boy wanted to claim you so desperately, wanted you to be his. It didn’t bother him that he had to share you with his twin because even if he didn’t want to admit it, he feared the day you’d walk away from him and George. No matter how many times you reassured you wouldn’t, that insecurity always came out to play. And this was how he’d beat it out of him; by fucking it out. And even if you hated that particular fear, you guiltily loved it at times like this.

“This was what you wanted, huh? Such a pretty slut. Merlin, I’m going to plow you so hard you won’t remember your name, only mine. You’re going to permanently take the shape my cock til’ you won’t be able to walk, much less stand after I’m done with you.” Fred seethed.

He let out a throaty groan as your walls tightened around him, obviously enjoying his dirty talk. A hand snaked around your throat, cutting off any and every circulation to your head until you couldn’t feel anything else but Fred’s obscene cock ramming into your sweet spot over and over and over.

Your eyes were crossing with the satisfaction accompanied by the sensitivity from before. Your veins felt like they were burning white hot as pleasure coursed through your body. The way that you were on overdrive made it so much… worse? Better? Merlin, you really couldn’t think straight.

What was it with the Weasley twins and their dicks turning your brain to mush?

“Bunny, did you want me to knock you up? Fill you up with my seed til’ you’re swollen you said? Have you leaking from your gorgeous tits? Want you to be so full of me? Oh Merlin, this is dangerous. It’s riling me up so bad. Need to see you, [y/n].”

Fred let go of your neck and momentarily pulled out to flip you onto your back, the pillow still there to lift your hips to a more comfortable position for the both of you. You had a moment to breath, to gaze into Fred’s blown out irises through your own half-lidded eyes. You raised your hands to cradle his cheeks.

“I want that so bad, I want you so bad. Only you and George. Want to so full of the both of you.” You breathed, not really knowing what your words meant. Especially during a heated moment like this. Nonetheless, it had you feeling butterflies.

He moved forward, sinking into you once more, sighing in content as he did so, and he stayed like that for a moment. You skin burned red hot as you warmed his cock, and you thought you actually melted when he kissed your cheek so softly, before he buried his head into the crook of your neck.

“I love you so much.” You whispered into his ear, not missing the way he twitched inside of you. You linked your arms behind his neck and your ankles around his waist.

“I love you so much more.” He hummed, kissing along your collarbone.

Your tongue traced the shell of his ear, much like he did to you earlier. “You want to impregnate me, Fred Weasley? Go ahead.”

“Don’t test me, bunny.” His entire attitude shifted and Fred snarled, snapping his hips hard against your cunt, taking you by surprise. “That’s a very dangerous line you’re dancing on.”

“Ah!Ah!” You were crying out with every thrust he made against you, making you wrap around him even tighter.

“I’m going to bloody ruin you for everyone else, no one else can have you but me.” Fred continued his vigorous pace, arms caging you in until your line of sight was nothing but Fred, Fred, please yes Fred, ruin me.

Your eye contact was broken when he glanced up at something out of your line of sight that ignited that naughty spark in his eye. He smirked then, looking down at you again, withering in his lap, and kissed your forehead. “And my twin, I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i’m an amateur when writing smut so leave me alone abt it but constructive criticism is always welcome! stay tuned for part three it’s coming right after this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George on their own had you seeing stars, but together, they had you conjuring galaxies.

It was then that you felt a pair of cool hands lift you up slowly until you were riding Fred, and that position had him sunk deeper into you than ever. Considering the flash of ginger from the corner of your eye and the way Fred wasn’t going feral at the intruder, it could only possibly be George.

“Mind if I join?” He kissed the nape of your neck, shifting your hair into his hands, and securing it in a low ponytail with a hair tie he’d thoughtfully brought along.

“S’long as we don’t kiss.” Fred quipped, shallowly thrusting. This was probably difficult for him to manage, considering how much he wanted to cum just before.

“Why the bloody fuck would I do that?” George shot him a disgusted look. “[y/n] is in a relationship with the each of us, we’re in no way associated with each other.”

Fred rolled his eyes, his grip on your waist tight from having to hold himself back. You knew it was going to leave a mark later. “I know that. No need to make it weird, mate.”

Your lip twitched upward at the exchange. They always jokingly squabbled over the whole if-they’re-both-dating-you-aren’t-they-dating-each-other argument, especially since the whole castle still hasn’t recovered from when your relationship went public. But that’s a different story for another day.

“Face me, pet. Not that bloke.” George spoke gently, ignoring Fred’s protests as he turned your face to him, kissing you on the lips

Then you felt the head of his shaft tease your entrance. The very one Fred was currently occupying. This had you snapping to attention.

Fred moaned as you subconsciously tightened impossibly around him from panic, dropping his head onto your chest, making all the more harder for him to hold back. “You’re really not making it any easier for me, bun.”

“No, George, you’ll—” you swallowed nervously, licking your lips. “You’ll wreck me.”

“That’s the idea, m’fraid.”

“Wait, Fred hasn’t cum yet!” You tried to wriggle away from the twins clutches, but Fred held you down right where they both wanted you. “It wouldn’t be fair!”

“S’okay, pet. We talked about this.” George kissed your temple, but you just scowled.

“Without me?”

Fred right then took the liberty of wrapping his hand around your throat like a pretty necklace and squeezed. He swore when you tightened up even more, but he got the desired effect; you, compliant and whimpering. “Did you forget how you’ve been ignoring us the past few weeks, bunny?”

George took that moment to position himself properly behind you, on his knees, pushing his inflated head in with little difficulty. He started swearing under his breath as you wrapped so deliciously around him for the first time like this, sucking him in almost like you wanted both of them there. Like it was where they belonged. Your body was expanding to accommodate both your lovers and instead of pain, which you’d braced for, you were greeted with euphoria.

You were impossibly being stretched out and your body was… okay with it?

The twins chuckled as they watched you gasp in shock, your emotions of fear, lust, and surprise clearly evident on your face.

“We might’ve been using a special sort of lube—” you didn’t know who was speaking.

“—s’pposed to make every stretch painless—” you were getting lightheaded.

“—and every other sensation pleasurable—” how are you feeling so fucking full?

“—by some odd ten percent.” Merlin, you’re so close to coming and George wasn’t even all the way in.

“Why don’t you boys… ever tell me anything?” You whimpered at the feeling of George half way into you, moaning as your head dropped back onto his shoulder.

His forehead was beading with sweat already, having to physically hold himself back from just straight plunging into you. Fred was burdened with the same exact feeling. Your sinful moans and pleads weren’t doing anything to help their situation.

Your eyes fluttered shut as Fred bowed his head, leaning forward to take a hard nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. You had them openly splayed in front of his face like a sinful temptation, what else was he supposed to do? It helped take both your minds off of the fact that you were getting tighter and tighter with every inch of George’s thick cock.

Fred might be longer by an inch, but George was thicker by just as much.

With the way Fred nipped at your nipples, lapping at them like a man starved, thoroughly enjoying you pushing his head into your breasts for more, please, give me more, your sensitivity was past the point of no return and you barely noticed George bottoming out until he let out a strained groan in your ear. It was then that you could actually feel two bulbous heads poking the entrance to your womb.

“Feel that? The way your walls are quaking with the size of us? When we say we’re going to ruin you for everyone else, pet, we meant it.”

“Don’t move,” you hissed, needing to take a second to adjust.

You threw an arm behind you to feel George beneath your hands and another arm in front of you to latch on to Fred, who’d already pulled away from your tits, leaving them red with bite marks to match. But then their dicks twitched as you shifted, taking them deeper than ever, the pressure against your cervix deathly, and all hell broke loose.

“Can’t—”

“—hold—”

“—back—”

“—anymore.”

Fred was the first to pull back, until only half of him was in you, and when he plunged back in, George followed his lead. They quickly found a pace to follow that had all three of you falling apart in each other’s laps. You vaguely heard yourself screaming in utmost pleasure as you bounced. Your walls sucked them in, almost refusing to let them go when they pulled away and their pricks gave you everything that you could ever dreamed of.

Fred and George on their own had you seeing stars, but together, they had you conjuring galaxies.

Your magic was going haywire. The wind was blowing so strongly that it nearly cooled the surface of your skin, but with the way you were burning like the core of a dying sun, you could barely feel it on you. Thanks to George, your hair was well away from your face and you could see clearly that the mattress was now hovering two feet in the air. You doubted that the twins noticed any of this, too wrapped up in their own pleasure.

“Feel so good wrapped around me and George, bunny.” Fred huffed into one side of your neck, hips snapping messily, nearly ruining the momentum, and you could tell he was close again.

“Look, poppet, look how well you’re servicing us.” George glanced over from the other side of your neck and even Fred peeked a look at the way your belly bloated with the size of Fred and George’s cocks thrusting in and out of you like pistons.

“Holy fuck! Fred, ah! George!”

The sight itself had you coming just then and there, your thighs quivering with the sensation of both Fred and George inside of you for the first time. But they didn’t falter, if anything, they sped up, chasing their individual highs.

“Good girl,” they said, moving forward to meet your lips. Fred got there first, so George settled with kissing your neck and sucking a brand new hickey on there.

You pulled back, sensitivity burning hotter than ever. “Wait, Fred, George, wait, I just—”

They switched then, George effectively shut you up, muttering against your lips. “I know you’ve got another one in you, pet, let us see you come apart. One. More. Time.”

Both their hands found their way to rest against your lower abdomen to where your womb would most likely be. The twins had talked big game about you taking the shape of their monster cocks and they were now keeping to their promise.

It made you dizzy and breathless when they pushed against the bulge, making it all the more tighter inside for all of you. Throwing matching tempos and caution in the literal wind, they sped up even faster than what was possible, rubbing against each other inside of your slick heat.

“Gonna pump you so full, bunny.” Fred groaned hoarsely, desperately sucking a love bite just below your earlobe, his groans loud and clear.

“Heard you wanted to be knocked up, poppet.” George brokenly moaned, dropping his head to bite down on your shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark.

“We’re going to hold you to that now.” They quipped, hips stuttering nearing the release they craved for so desperately.

Your brain was mush before, now it’s practically nonexistent. Words couldn’t be formed nor comprehended as your thighs shook with every movement that they made against you. The sounds coming out of you were a combination of something so completely shameless and your boyfriends’ names and just that, your brain can’t think of any other coherent words to string together.

You couldn’t move with the way your limbs were utterly spent and quaking, with the way you were now practically just a hole for them to use and abuse. Your head lulled and bobbed to the side as they actually fucked you silly.

George gently took your head in his hand and pressed your temple against his, muttering sweet nothings as he tensed up inside you, groaning loudly. His cock kept twitching, pumping load after load inside of you, painting your walls white.

“Fuck! Yes, take it, take all of me. Merlin, you’re going to be so full of us, poppet, and you’re going to keep it all inside.”

George coming inside pushed Fred over the edge too, his hips stuttering to a stop hilt deep as he too filled you up with an insane amount of cum, dick twitching all the while. He had more to give considering he hadn’t cum as many times as his brother had, but you knew you’d have more of him later. And if you really thought about it, you could feel their thick spunk spilling past your cervix and into your uterus, stuffing you so well.

You were out of breath, throat hoarse from you screaming their names, and completely out of it. Thighs, knees, and stomach spasming from the practical workout. The mattress dropped from the air, startling Fred and George, who held on to you securely like they thought the ground had disappeared from under them. They realized soon enough that your magic took a wandless form.

“I’m going to take it out now, bun. We need to take care of you.”

You made a noise of disagreement, reaching for Fred before he could get too far. You wanted them inside you for a while longer. Just wanted the feeling of being full and stretched out to last for a little bit more. You wanted that comfort.

“‘Fraid I promised she can cockwarm, you know how she is about that.” George spoke up sheepishly, brushing away any stray strands from your face as he guided you onto your side on the bed, sliding the pillow under your heads.

“Her habit’s going to be the death of us, George.” But nonetheless Fred followed suit, moving closer so he’s secure inside you.

He noticed that George was soft and flaccid, but he himself stood at half mast; he’d have you take care of that later. He meant it when he said he wasn’t finished with you.

“Just… for a… little while.” Even speaking was evidently too tiring and George shushed you, Accioing a towel to wipe your face, neck, and back before moving onto your thighs that Fred helped raise. They took extra care with your skin there that was now raw from all the practical beating it took.

With your arms wrapped around your boys, you managed to mutter another request. “Do a spell… so it doesn’t… leak.”

Fred groaned breathily, George too, as you involuntarily squeezed around them, your body trying its best to keep every inch of them inside you. The latter buried his head into the crook of your neck, softly whining at his sensitivity, while the former softly caressed your thigh, reaching for his wand to mutter the spell that would seal their seed inside you.

What that meant for you three, you didn’t know. Suppose you’d all find out soon enough.

Fred nudged his nose with yours, pecking you on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” You looked bleary-eyed up at him, smiling softly.

You turned to George behind you to kiss his lips, too. “I love you.”

George chuckled against your lips, planting another kiss on you. “I love you.”

It was safe to say you wouldn’t be walking, must less standing anytime soon. How you would hide the fact that you were practically ravaged at the top of the Astronomy tower from your housemates was your last thought before you fell into a well deserved slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is very welcome!
> 
> i’m a slytherin because for an amateur, writing this was so fucking ambitious. also this seems like a perfectly open ended way to end this with but let me know if you want a part four with what you want to happen? (i.e. reader gets knocked up or goes through a pregnancy scare or has proper fuckin aftercare or ??? u decide,, my asks are open 24/7)
> 
> (like i said before requests are open on the condition that you’re willing to wait, bc i can’t manage my time and there’s still a lot of requests to go through)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t think I can…” you sheepishly gestured at your trembling legs.
> 
> “I can see that.” Fred grins proudly. “Thought you didn’t want to stand so soon after that scene, but I always forget our girl’s a fighter.”

A shift in temperature was the first thing you noticed and you stirred to the feeling of soft lips pressed against your forehead as two warm bodies encompassed your own. A thick duvet was thrown over the three of you while you were asleep, candlelight casting shadows against maroon curtains, and your nostrils were invaded by the alluring smell of wood smoke.

You were in the twins’ dorm.

“‘Bout time you woke up, bunny.” Fred murmured, one arm slewn across your waist, rubbing circles into your bare skin while George’s face was pressed against your shoulder as he lightly snored, fingers buried in your hair.

The second thing you noticed was the sheer feeling of emptiness inside of you, that they dressed you in one of their boxer shorts, and you held back the urge to whine. You settled for a resigned huff instead.

“Feels empty,” you nuzzled your face into Fred’s chest, feeling the reverberations as he chuckled and hearing George whine at your movement.

“’M sorry,” Fred kissed your hairline, “we didn’t want to but we had to move before Professor Sinistra caught us.”

“Six sickles says she would’ve have a heart attack.“ George muttered, burying his face further into your back, the feeling of skin on skin contact sending shivers up your spine.

You whimpered at his movement, hair standing on end as you felt your lower abdomen throb. It felt good, but you were too sensitive to do anything about it. Almost immediately, the twins pulled themselves back.

“Gonna take care of you now, bunny.” Fred spoke first, breathing slowly. “I’ll run a bath and George’ll pick up some food from the kitchens, okay?”

George lands a kiss on your temple. “Will you be okay here, or do you wanna come with Fred?”

“Wanna come,” you sighed as he nodded and swiftly left to set out for snacks.

Being stretched to your maximum capacity had any sort of movement down there succeed in getting your thighs to quiver and your lower abdomen to ache practically on command. So when you sat up and tried to stand with the help of Fred’s outstretched hands, you found it difficult to maintain your weight, your knees buckling almost as soon as you were somewhat upright, and it sent you tumbling directly into his arms.

Your cheeks burned as he helped you back down on the bed. 

“Don’t think I can…” you sheepishly gestured at your trembling legs.

“I can see that.” Fred grins proudly. “Thought you didn’t want to stand so soon after that scene, but I always forget our girl’s a fighter.”

He bends down and gently takes you in his arms, carrying you bridal style. As you began to squirm, the shaking in your thighs more prominent than ever, he kisses your temple, knowing that his bare skin is leaving a trail of something ice cold where it touched you. “I know, I know. This’ll only be a minute, bun.”

You rubbed your nose against him, leaving a soft peck on his lips. “Yeah, okay.”

The walk to the bathroom was quick, but every step shook you to your core and you just buried your head into your lover’s neck as every feeling and sense grew heightened. Even the light hurt your eyes.

Fred set you down on a stool as he runs a warm bath, muttering a spell that has it teeming with bubbles. Another spell has the candles scattered all around the room ignite and you watch in utter love and adoration as Fred dips his elbow in to feel the temperature.

He send you a heart-stopping smile. You return it, gripping the edges of your seat tightly.

George makes his appearance known then as he places a tray of different assortments of snacks down by the tub. You saw that it had three mugs of hot chocolate as well as various different foods that were your favorites as well as theirs.

As Fred closes the door and the windows of the bathroom, George then kneels before you to tug at the waistband of your shorts, and you hiss in relief when the cinch around your waist lifts as he slides it down your legs.

George kisses the side of your bare knee. “Better?”

“Much.” You leaned forward, lips puckered and eyes closed as you waited. George chuckles, knowing exactly what you want, before kissing you deeply.

Breaking away, he pecks your nose and has Fred carry you over to the bath where you immediately sigh at the warmth. He then slips in behind you, pulling you against his chest as George undresses before taking the spot in front of you.

“How do you feel?” Fred hums against your neck, “I don’t think the spell wore off yet, so you’re still very much full of us.”

“I can sense that, but it still feels like something missing.” You close your eyes, leaning back as George starts to run his hands up and down your legs, stopping every once in a while to massage a particular spot.

“Do you want to be full of us again? So soon?” He tilts his head quizzically to the side.

“I—I think so,” you played with the bubbles on the surface of the water, when a sharp feeling at your side caused you to jump. “Ah! Fred!”

“Bun, I only touched your hip.”

“Think that concludes that while our girl has an actual addiction to cockwarming now—”

“She’s too sensitive at the moment—”

“—And that can only lead to pain.” George concluded, lifting your hand and kissing your knuckles. Fred lips ghosted over her earlobe then just as a spark of mischief was ignited in George’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re properly filled up every. single. day.”

“But for now, let’s make sure you’re taken care of, yeah?”

With that, Fred squeezed out a dime sized portion of his shampoo and lathered it onto your hair, massaging your scalp and even your temples. George took his respective body wash and poured it onto a loofa, which he gently dragged over your arms, endearingly watching you become more and more relaxed at the literal hands of your boyfriends.

You were surrounded by the smell that your senses assigned to your boys and practically melted into the warm bath as Fred and George took their time with you. At one point, you reached out to George to return the favor as he began to scrub himself but he lightly turned you down, leaning forward to kiss your pouted lips.

Then Fred detached the showerhead and started to rinse you off, dragging his hand across your now calm body to ensure that there were no soap suds left behind. George took the liberty of draining the tub, stepping out first, wrapping a towel around his waist as he took the tray of food out back into the bedroom, and returned with two towels, one magically warm.

George wrapped you in the towel and guided your shaking limbs out into the room, having you sit on the bed as he searched for his softest pajama set while Fred opened the windows of the bathroom and blew out the candles. He then handed you a still warm mug of hot chocolate when Fred returned with a brush in hand, taking a seat behind you on the bed.

After waving his wand to dry your hair, he carefully brushed out any knots as George made sure you drunk your drink before he moved to lay his head down on your lap. Fred started to braid you hair down your back.

“I love you so much, [y/n].” He sighed contentedly against you when you started playing with his hair.

“I love you, George.” You hummed as Fred settled you onto the bed, taking you in his arms and entwining his legs with yours. “I love you, Fred.”

“I love you, [y/n].” He laid his cheek against your head as George scooted up the bed, laying his head down on your stomach again. Your hands went right back to playing with his hair.

It wasn’t long before your eyes grew heavy and Fred and George’s soft snores lulled you to to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is very much welcome!
> 
> idk if you noticed but i don’t know how to write aftercare and i didn’t wanna butcher it so i kinda hate it but i wanna know what you think pretty please


End file.
